This invention is related to a plurality of matching tomographic collimator sections for providing reinforced image information simultaneously at particular planes when imaging radiation comes from a body without physically moving the camera or the body.
Tomography enhances the radiation image in one plane of the radiating body while details of adjoining planes are blurred. Typical prior art embodiments involve a multichanneled, inclined hole collimator, with all holes parallel, that is moved parallel to the plane of observation, see McAfee, J. G. et al; longitudinal Tomographic Radioisotopic Imaging with a Scintillation Camera: Theoretical Considerations of a New Method; Journal of Nuclear Medicine, page 654, October, 1969. Other devices have moved the object or body being viewed rather than moving the observing device or camera see Cooke, Michael B. D. et al; Whole-Body Imaging and Count Profiling with a Modified Anger Camera II. Implementation Evaluation page 903, Vol. 13, No. 12; Journal of Nuclear Medicine. The final image produced by the device or body moving equipment may be distorted. Also, moving the observation device may interfere with the accurate recordation of rapidly changing events taking place in the body being observed. Further, the H. O. Anger U.S. Pat. Nos. 3011057 and 3432660 show that the use of a camera and an electronic display means are old. Further, Alvin S. Blum's copending patent applicaation Ser. No. 158503 filed June 30, 1971 shows an image detecting and processing means and a display means.